In a radio communication system such as an airport digital mobile telecommunication system, base station, line controller, etc. are installed in an airport so as to make wireless communication between the base station and each terminal. As a communication system to be used, there is an FDMA system in which a system bandwidth is frequency-divided into communication channels, or a TDM/TDMA system in which each radio carrier is defined as a frame, and the frame is divided into four slots so as to form multi-channels.
FIG. 7 shows a concept of an airport digital mobile telecommunication system in the background art. A radio communication system in the background-art is arranged, for example, by base unit of one airport, and constituted by control station equipment, base station and mobile station equipment so as to make communication between a premises terminal and a mobile station or between a mobile station and another mobile station. The background-art radio communication system in FIG. 7 shows a minimum system configuration by way of example, in which functions such as direct communication between mobile stations are added to a one-base-station zone system in which an operating area of mobile stations is covered by one base station.
FIG. 8 shows an example of the configuration of the base station zone system in the background art. An entrance line between the control station equipment and each base station may be constructed of a wire line. Each channel to be used for communication is comprised of a control channel and a communication channel.
Non-Patent Document 1:
ARIB STD-T87, “Airport Digital Mobile Telecommunication System”, written about airport digital mobile telecommunication systems in the background art by The Association of Radio Industries and Businesses (ARIB).
In order to give shape to a radio communication system in the background art, there have been invented an airport radio communication system (airport MCA (Multi-Channel Access) radio system) using an MCA system as shown in FIG. 5 and an airport MCA radio system allowing environment information to flow therein as shown in FIGS. 6(A) and (B).
However, in the radio communication system as described above, it is still insufficient to manage environment information such as identification information (IDs) set for each terminal. Thus, there has been a request for further development.